


Destroyed - Jelix/Septicpie

by ouijafloof



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijafloof/pseuds/ouijafloof
Summary: Felix is acting weird, and it's worrying everyone around him.When Mark goes missing, everything is thrown into a loop. How will Felix deal with his feelings not only for Jack, but for his will to live as they dangerously search for Mark?cw: self-harm, kidnapping, suicidal thoughts, dark relationships





	1. In the Beginning

The collabs.. the livestream… and the teasing jokes in every video… Were his hints not enough? It’s been months of crippling frustration. Felix sighed from across the table, his appetite gone, glancing up at Marzia. He wanted Sean but… he was afraid to break his girlfriend’s heart. He didn’t even know if Sean would like him that way. He ALSO has a girlfriend, for God’s sake!

  
Some of his fans started picking up on the humour-concealed affection in his videos for the little deodorant stick, but Felix was sure that Sean thought he was just kidding around, and didn’t truly mean the flirty advances he said.  
But every time Sean would “jokingly” flirt with him, it ignited him with new hope that maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for him too. This is how desperate he had become.

  
“Felix!” called Marzia from across the table. He barely heard her, lost in thought about the Irish lad he so dearly craved.  
“Yeah?” He called back unenthusiastically.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She snapped. Felix shot her a confused glance. “Why are you so out of it today?! Or EVER?! You haven’t said a word to me all day!” The Italian princess just glared at her boyfriend, demanding an answer for his dodgy behavior. Felix lowered his head in shame.  
“I-I’ve been doing a little thinking…” he said. Marzia was intrigued. “Yes?” She pushed, still annoyed.  
“I think I need a break…” he continued. His mind swam with premature regret, followed by the haunting image of Jack’s face.  
“From YouTube?” she questioned. Felix shook his head.  
“From you.”  
The silence in the room dragged on for minutes, and cut them both like a knife.  
“Oh.” She responded, void of emotion as she left the room. She was worried about Felix and respected his decision, but at the same time she was sad and hurt that he couldn’t talk his problems out with her.

  
Damn. That came out wrong. Felix cursed himself for hurting Marzia, but what choice did he have? He couldn’t get Sean out of his head, even for a moment. He was in all his dreams… his thoughts…  
He didn’t know what it was, whether it was the guilt of breaking Marzia’s heart or the desire for something more… but right then and there, he grabbed his wallet and left for the airport.

  
He felt like an asshole. What kind of shitty boyfriend just gets up and leaves? He tried calling Marzia while he was waiting for his flight, but nobody picked up. He then decided to call his Romanian and ask him to take care of his stuff and check on Marzia while he was gone. Still though, something felt off, but right at the same time. Sure he was going to see Jack, but that meant leaving Marzia. He hated himself for it, but he had to confess to Jack. At least before he died.  
The flight for Dublin was called over the speaker in the airport, and Felix took a deep breath before he began going through security.

  
Once he was on the plane, he let his mind rest. He was on business class, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable. He ordered a glass of wine and listened to some songs on his playlist. However, he began thinking some more. Did he still love Marzia? Did he really just get bored with her? Is it even possible to be that horrible of a person? Felix put his head in his hands, wondering how this had all happened. It was all his fault. He knew that if he confessed to Sean, he would surely reject him. He would call him creepy, think he was weird. He would say he had a girlfriend, or that he didn’t like guys. Or maybe he would tell his viewers and his friends, and ridicule him.  
Despite all this, Felix couldn’t take another minute without knowing what he’d say. Maybe he needed the shock of rejection to get over him.  
He knew his address since he had sent him gifts before, so it wasn’t to hard to track his place down. With his head burdened with thoughts, he walked up to Sean’s front door. He hesitantly knocked lightly on the door.

  
“Okay Felix… stay calm… you’re gunna be alright.” Felix whispered. He heard the faint sounds of steps coming towards the door. This was it. He was gunna…  
“Felix!?” Sean opened the door, shocked that his friend showed up at his door out of nowhere. He scanned his eyes over the Swedish man… his hair was messed up as though he just woke up, his eyes had dark bags under them, and he looked as though he hadn’t eaten anything for a year. He was hunched over, breathing hard with a sorrowful look in his eyes.  
“Hey, you Irish Bastard. Surprise!” He feigned enthusiasm as he greeted the green-haired elf.  
“Jeesuss... feck... Fe- Come in already!” Sean grabbed for the man’s thin arm and pulled him in to his flat.

  
Felix settled in on Jack’s couch in the warm light of the fireplace. He covered the swede in a plush blanket, giving him a cup of hot tea. Sean was tucking him in when Felix spoke.  
“I’m sor-“  
“Felix… don’t apologize. Whatever this is… it’s not your fault.” Sean sighed.  
“You can explain everything in the mornin, so don’t worry about it. Get some rest.” Sean saw Felix look down at the warm tea in his hands, his eyes in a look of shame. Sean sat down next to him, putting his arm around him while using his body to provide heat the thin man’s body  
“Where’s your girlfriend?” Felix asked.  
“To be honest with ya, it’s complicated at the moment. She began questioning her sexual orientation recently. It’s a bummer, but I support her no matter what.” Sean replied optimistically, knowing Felix needed all the positivity he could get. Upon hearing this, Felix relaxed into the side of Jack’s warm body, mind buzzing with sleep-deprivation and alcohol. To Sean, this was weird. How had he not noticed Felix’s condition before? He texts him every day. He watches his videos. Honestly, nothing was different. But this… this was new. What the hell was going on? Why was Felix so concerned about his girlfriend? Is he depressed? Suicidal? Jack turned his head to look at said troubled man, seeing his calm, resting eyes. He smiled at Felix’s expression, wondering when the last time he got a decent night of sleep was. Or a decent meal.


	2. Man and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever triggered this unhealthy obsession, he didn’t know. However, he found himself not entirely opposed to helping his friend out.

Felix woke up in Jack’s lap covered in layers of heavy blankets. He brought his arms out of it’s burrito and rubbed his eyes. We wondered what time it was. Jack began to wake up a short while later as the sun began to pour through the curtains. Felix looked up at Jack’s illuminated face in awe. How was he so lucky? Wait…  
He remembered Marzia. Damn, how could he forget? He was an awful person. He knew that. Would she ever forgive him? He thought that at this point maybe he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

Jack yawned, looking at Felix’s worried expression.   
“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya..” he greeted jokingly, with concern seeping through onto his face.   
“How are ye feelin, Felix?” Jack asked.   
Felix wanted to tell him the truth. To tell him the late nights and thoughts of guilt eating away at him. He wanted to tell him the times it almost pushed him over the edge…  
But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t.  
Felix stayed silent, trying to come up with the words to say.  
“Fine.” he said. He wasn’t. Jack knew. He just hugged the little Swede a little tighter, a little closer…  
He was crying. The most famous youtuber, PewDiePie, was a sobbing disaster in the arms of another famous youtuber, Jacksepticeye. But none of that mattered right now. All they knew was that Felix needed Jack, and that Jack was going to do whatever it takes to help him.   
He was weeping quietly, occasionally making a yelping noise that he tried to hide. Sean ran his hand through his hair with another hand on his back, soothing the mess of a man. Tears stained the Irish man’s trousers and t-shirt, and Felix’s hands gripped tightly to Jack’s body. He was emotionally destroyed.

Sean could only make guesses as to why his beloved companion was such a wreck. Maybe the pressure of millions of fans was finally catching up to him. Maybe he had received threats. Maybe his girlfriend broke up with him. Maybe…  
He stopped thinking about it. It would only worry him more. Sean closed his eyes and hushed his friend, slowly rubbing circles on his back.   
Suddenly, Felix became quiet and still. All at once, Jack became aware of their position. The Swede’s face was pressed up against Jack’s crotch, which was not entirely docile. When Jack tried to move away, Felix crawled forward with him. What was going on?  
“H-hey buddy…” commented Jack awkwardly. Felix kept his face pressed up against said area.  
“Mmh...” Felix responded. Jack moved away some more in an attempt to get up, moving Felix’s body so that he lay on his back. Once he was up, he covered the Swede’s body in more blankets, blushing as he made his way into the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal for the man. As concerned as he was, Jack found it odd that Felix was okay with their... predicament.

Once Jack had finished preparing the cereal, he walked back into his living room, before nearly having a heart attack.   
What. Is. Going. On.  
There, in the middle of the couch, sat his un-clothed friend. I’m talking full frontal, baby. Jack’s face turned as red as his beating little Irish heart as he managed not to drop the bowl. Since he figured that the man was probably going through some pretty deep emotional trauma right now, he let it slide, awkwardly sat next to him and handed him the bowl. But there was one little detail he almost missed. Across the Swede’s chest was a series of faint scars in the shape of letters. He glanced over to try and read what they spelled.   
S-E-A-N  
Damn. What the fuck was Felix thinking? Self-harm too? He tried not to make too many assumptions, but…  
Is Felix… obsessed? With him? Why? How? When?   
Finally everything made sense. He didn’t need an explanation. It’s probably been weeks, months since Felix has looked after himself. The guilt from having to leave his girlfriend for someone else eating away at him. Being in denial about his own feelings. Feeling too unsure to confess his feelings. Whatever triggered this unhealthy obsession, he didn’t know. However, he found himself not entirely opposed to helping his friend out.


	3. Dang son

He decided to reach out for advice the next morning before Felix woke up. Jack had a few friends that lived near him, but he thought it would be best not to bother them. So, he did the next thing a logical person would do. He didn’t call a doctor, therapist, or mental health professional; that would be too easy. No, instead he called internet sensation, Mark Fischbach. It was the next best thing, he decided. 

“Hullo Sean… It’s Marky!” Mark’s voice through the speaker was loud, so Jack decided to walk into the next room.   
“I know ya big doof. Keep it down. I just need your advice on something. It’s kind of serious.”  
“Is it about Felix?”  
“How d’ya know?” Jack whispered.  
“He’s been acting weird in his videos recently.” Some time passed after Mark had said this.   
“Why the sudden silence?” Mark asked.   
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Jack whispered slightly more loudly.  
“I thought it was obvious! He’s basically a skeleton!”  
Jack cursed himself.   
“Well, he’s at my place now…” Jack paused. “He kind of had a mental breakdown and left everything behind to visit me. I think he may like me… I don’t know what to do…”  
“Jack- f- Sean… I swear if you don’t at least PRETEND to like him back, I will make you delete your channel.”  
“You’re saying I should LIE to him?”  
“Do whatever it takes damnit!  
“That’s not the kind of advice I need. I need something that will help him long term…”  
“You’re the only thing that can help him right now. I don’t care what you do, just… I don’t know… say you have feelings for him or something!”  
“Mark, I swear….”  
“I got to go. I have a bit of emergency on my side here as well. Just fucking keep him alive for a few more days, then I’ll get around to flying across the lake, got it?”  
“Thank you, Mark.” Jack said, a crack in his voice.  
“Stay strong.” Mark finished, before hanging up the phone. 

Jack stood in place with his phone in his hand for a while. After a minute or so, Felix got up and began wandering, a blanket cloaking his back. That’s when he bumped into Jack. Jack put on a smile for his dear friend, and gently hugged the emaciated man. 

“Hey buddy, you feeling okay this morning?” Jack asked sweetly. Felix smiled and nodded. Jack smiled back. “Try not to worry about anything for a little while, a’rright? Old Jackaboy’s here for you now.” Jack added. Felix leaned forward and kissed Jack’s cheek, slowly, taking his time. Jack’s face became hot, and he froze in place, unsure of what to do. When Felix pulled away, he turned around, and walked back towards the couch.   
“I’ll get you some clothes… I’m sure mine will fit.” Jack offered before going to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a green sweater. He got dressed as well before bringing the clothes to his friend.   
He walked back to where Felix was, finding him curled up on the couch in a blanket. He placed the pile of clothes next to the little ball of fluff, smiling before going off to prepare breakfast. 

 

Breakfast was nice, and Felix found himself getting lost in Jack’s Irish accent while he droned on about nothing and everything.   
After breakfast, Jack guided Felix through some of his favourite sketchbooks, for no particular reason. Felix thought it was a nice and trusting gesture. He didn’t even know that Jack could draw!

“And here, I drew a dog I saw out of my front window!” Jack said proudly. “I like to draw things I like usually, like cute animals and stuff. I guess it’s kind of stupid, but it really helps me calm down after a busy day.” Jack looked over to Felix’s wide eyes and grinned. “W- would you like to draw something? Here… uh… I think there’s a couple of empty pages in this one…” Jack reached over into his bookshelf to get Felix a book, and handed him a pencil. “I don’t mind if you draw I that for a while. It’s a couple years old, so the drawings that are there aren’t very good. I’m not quite sure what’s in it to be honest wit ya’.”  
Felix took the old book with a thankful look in his eyes. Luckily that’s all Jack needed.  
“Yer’ welcome, heh… Just draw in that whenever you feel down.” Jack looked at Felix and blushed. He was wearing Jack’s big green sweater, and it looked adorable on him. His messy hair completed the look.

“Sean…” Felix suddenly spoke up. Jack whipped his head up to attention.  
“Y-yeah?” Jack gulped. The atmosphere seemed to be getting awkward.  
“I need to put a video up today.” Felix said blandly. Jack nodded.  
“Ya got any saved for emergencies?” he asked.  
“I think I have one, but it’s not very good.” Felix concluded. Jack understood what he meant. He too had a collection of videos he saved for “emergencies,” that he was sure he would never actually put up. “I understand. Ya think you could take a break? You haven’t taken a break in a couple months. I’m sure the bros would understand.”  
“I’ll do that.” Felix whispered. Jack looked at him worriedly. “I’m going to draw now.” Felix whispered again. Jack nodded, and Felix opened the sketchbook. Felix only got a few seconds to look inside before Jack grabbed it from his hands, face red.  
“Uh… wrong one! Haha! Heh…” Jack flushed with embarrassment. Inside the book were some not so modest drawings of certain men in the room that he would have preferred to be left unseen. Felix raised his eyebrows in shock. Did he just see what he thought he saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.... this time with excessive dialogue!  
> I would love to get ideas on how to continue this story. Some aspects of this story overall are based on personal experience, but if I ever get too dark, let me know!   
> Thanks!


	4. A Storm of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I want to leave a cliffhanger :3

CHAPTER 4  
After that weird experience of seeing Jack’s pornographic drawings, Felix decided to laugh it off. Sure it looked like him, but it could have been any guy. Felix thought it was weird that Jack would be thinking about this while he has a girlfriend though. 

Somehow later that day, Felix was balling his eyes out under the steady stream of the shower. They had been watching a movie when Felix spilled soda all over himself. He excused himself to go for a shower while Jack put his clothes in the washer and he took a shower. It was under all that steam and soap that the realization hit him like a brick wall. Jack was just doing this out of pity.  
I guess he expected it. Despite the suggestive drawings, he probably loathed Felix, and was only pretending to like him. He banged his head against the old, hard walls of the shower, leaving a bruise that covered half of his forehead. Why was he even here, with Sean? If he loved him so much, why would he show his weakness in front of him? He would probably rather be making videos. None of Felix’s motivations made sense, and any answer he could think up only proved to pose more questions. With his head in his soggy hands, he sobbed once more. 

“Felix?” Jack called from behind the door. “You alright? I heard something and…”  
“I’M FINE….” Felix called back a little too quickly, voice cracking. It was obvious that he was not fine.   
“Felix… put some clothes on. I’m just gunna check on ya.” Jack mumbled. His voice was soothing and non-threatening and it made Felix melt with guilt. He shamefully got out of the shower and began drying off.   
He came out of the bathroom, teary eyed. He couldn’t even look at Jack.   
“I have to go.” The Swede uttered solemnly. Jack stared at Felix’s wound above his eyes, and shook his head.   
“No, Felix. You’re staying here. Now let’s go patch that up.”   
Even though Felix felt guilty, he resisted. Why was he even here?   
“No. I’m sorry Jack, but I have to go. Marzia…” Felix paused, looking up at the ceiling. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. “She’s a good friend, but I don’t love her.” Felix finished. Jack nodded, understanding completely.   
“It’s alright Felix.” Jack said in his Irish accent.   
Felix gave a weak smile. Jack always had a thicker accent when he got all emotional. There was no tension there. No regret or sadness. For the first time in his life, looking into those crystal-like eyes, Felix saw it. Unconditional love. It was funny, like everything was in slow motion. Jack leaning in, capturing Felix’s quivering lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Felix’s shoulders relaxed, placing his arms around the other’s lean body. The kiss lingered for a while, the two just basking in this magical moment. Felix felt so happy right then, so relieved. So… complete. When Jack came in closer, Felix felt their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Two halves of one whole. 

Felix couldn’t break away. It was as though they were glued to each other. If this was wrong, Felix never wanted to be right again. Everything felt so good. Nothing that could ever happen could be better than this. Oh, but the universe works in weird ways. It was about to get a whole lot better.


	5. 180 boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up

Felix forgot about everything for a while. Marzia, his friends, even his own self-hatred. All he could think about was the love he has for the man holding him in his arms. And more importantly, Jack was happy as well! As they were snuggled up on the bed, illegally watching a badly made action movie, Felix turned towards Jack, caressing his unshaven face. In response, Jack ran his fingers through Felix’s hair and pulled his head in for another kiss. It was a passionate moment, the two of them feeling each other’s warm bodies, emotions flooding their brains. They felt numb and alive at the same time. They were grasping for each other, yearning for the other’s comforting touch when…

Ring ring motherfucker. At the worst possible moment, Jack’s phone rang. 

“Ugh… sorry bud.” Jack gave a sympathetic smile. “It might be somethin’ important, y’know?” Felix nodded, sighing from disappointment. Jack jumped out of bed and picked up his phone at the other end of the room.

“Sean, you there?” It was Mark’s voice. It was hushed and shaky, like he was afraid of something. 

“Yeah Mark, I’m h-“  
“GIVE ME THAT!” A voice shouted through the phone. “NO! P-please!” Mark responded. Jack heard a loud thumping sound before the secondary voice began speaking through the phone. “Who is this? The contact’s name is ‘future bae?” Jack’s eyes widened at that, but stayed focused. Mark was in trouble. 

“I-I’m his cousin…” Jack lied. Felix sat up, curious about Jack’s panicked demeanor. He was pacing the room with anxiety.  
“Bull. Who are you, you little prick?” The voice sounded impatient and annoyed.  
“My name is John.” Jack lied again. “What’s going-“  
The voice sighed. “Alright then, “John,” if that’s really your name. It’s none of your business. Stay out of it, or you’re going to be sorry.” The voice was more serious this time, if that was even possible. It sent shivers down Jack’s spine.  
“Alright… I guess.” There was no way he was staying out of it. “Could you tell me who ya’are at least?”  
“I’m Andy. Don’t worry about me and don’t call back. Goodbye, John.” Andy hung up. Jack was shaking, and he turned around to look at Felix. 

“Felix, look. I know it might sound crazy, but I think Mark’s in serious trouble. I- I don’t know what to do... should I call the police?” Jack asked Felix, hoping for some sense to this to pop into his brain.  
“Y-yeah. Do that. Wait, what about those guys, Ethan and uh, Tyler? Do they know anything?” Felix questioned.  
“Shit, you’re right! Uhh… call them. I’ll try to get into contact with the police.”  
“Okay.”

The two were frantically searching and making phone calls. Felix tried calling Tyler first, but he didn’t pick up. Then he called Ethan. 

“Hello?” Ethan’s voice came through the speaker. Thank god.  
“Ethan?” Felix asked. “Are you okay? Do you know anything about Mark?”  
“What? What happened? Who is this?” Ethan asked, confused by the questioning. Felix concluded he was probably okay. For now.  
“It’s Felix… I’m at Sea- I mean Jack’s place and he got a call from Mark...” Felix sounded rushed. “Apparently he’s in a lot of trouble. Do you know where he is?”  
“I thought he was at home… what kind of trouble?” Ethan asked.  
“I don’t know, but you need to call the police. For all I know, you could be in danger too.”  
“Danger? What’s going on?!?” He became panicked.  
“I said I don’t know! Jack’s trying some stuff, but I don’t know if it’s working.”

“I’m on it.” Ethan rushed and hung up the call. Felix scratched his head with anxiety. He felt like he was being selfish again, feeling utterly confused and nervous about the outcome, he felt destroyed once again. Where was he? And why was he here? He put his head in his hands, with his eyes wide open. His breathing got faster and his heart raced. It felt like he was having a heart attack. 

“Felix?” Jack saw Felix heaving and shaking. Felix looked up at Jack, and at his beautiful crystal eyes. He took a deep breath.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Jack, I… I need you. I mean, uh, javla…” Felix looked down at his hands awkwardly. Jack looked at him sadly. “It’ll be all right. We’re gunna figure this shit out and then…”  
“And then?” Felix questioned.  
“Then everything will be alright.” Jack grinned. “We will be together.”  
Felix smiled at that thought, and he relaxed his breathing. 

“Yeah, It’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 degree turn on this biatch. Plz don't hate me. I am but a smol little boy. TvT


	6. L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff goes down. I'm finding that writing my problems through other characters helps me cope. If you're sensitive to dark themes or violence, don't continue reading. I have other fics that I plan on posting in the very near future, so read those instead. Stay safe, friends!

The devil knows Jack was worried about Mark. The questions that flooded his mind wouldn’t let him rest for one moment for the entire trip to L.A. He had to wake Felix up when they arrived the next day. 

Their hotel room was nice. It was in a newer building half an hour from Hollywod blvd. As much as Jack wanted to explore this beautiful place, his conscious wouldn’t let him. After they dropped their bags at the hotel room, they headed out. On the taxi ride to meet up with Ethan, Jack thought about what motivated them to make the trip in the first place. The night before, Ethan called back and had some bad news.

“I called the police…” Said Ethan. “They tried knocking on the door, but nobody answered. They said they need a warrant and even though I let them in, they still won’t do anything. I don’t know enough about what kind of trouble he could be in to make it a priority. Sorry man, I really tried here.”  
It was tough, wanting to help Felix’s mental state, but also needing to save his friend. Why won’t the damned police listen to us? Were they bribed? And what the hell happened to Mark?

The boys met up with Ethan and Tyler at Mark’s house. Mark wasn’t there, but Jack looked around anyway for any kind of hint. When he was satisfied that there was no evidence, he came back out and began listening to the trio discuss Mark’s whereabouts.   
The three looked at him. “No, I didn’t find anything in his house.” Jack said in response to their awkward stares.  
“Ethan and I were like, discussing where Mark could be before you guys arrived here.” Tyler told them. “We made a list.”  
Jack took the list and looked it over. Two places in particular caught his eye. They were home addresses, and they were both fairly close by.  
“What’s this?” Asked Jack, pointing to the addresses.   
“Well, as far as we know,” Ethan began, “He knows two people named Andy. This first one is Andrew Williams, and this second one is Andy Kim. I thought it would be worth making sure he wasn’t there, just in case. I mean, you did say the guy’s name who picked up the phone was Andy, right?” Ethan questioned.  
“That’s what he told me.” Jack answered, unsure.  
“He could have been lying. It could be anyone!” Felix added, giggling. Jack gave him a questioning look, but Felix gave him the look like he would tell him later. The two americans looked at the other two as though they were crazy, then shook it off.  
“Well, we better get going then. Uh, Tyler and I will go pay Kim a visit, and you guys cover Williams, deal?” Ethan proposed. Jack and Felix nodded in unison. 

A little while later, a taxi dropped the Jack and Felix off at the address of “Andrew Williams.” It was an average looking house. Low end suburban. It was beige, and the bushes and flowers around it looked dry and burnt. Despite this, it seemed cozy to Felix. Jack wasn’t quite as sure. This could be Mark’s captor, after all. It was unlikely, but it is possible.  
The pair walked up to the front door. Felix knocked, smiling. Jack was confused as to why Felix was smiling, and decided that he would have to ask him later.   
The man who opened the door was unintimidating. He had a look of curiosity on his face. And then a look of surprise. 

“Oh! JackSepticEye and PewDiePie are on my doorstep! I’m a huge fan! Please come in. It’s a little messy, so please excuse it.” He said. Felix looked at Jack before stepping in. Jack was suspicious of this strange man’s behavior, but Felix was smiling at the man who was apparently Andrew as he motioned his arm towards the entryway. He was a guy of average height with short dark hair and glasses. He wore a black dress shirt and jacket. Once they were both inside, Andrew shut the door and smiled even wider, and even awkward-er. The living room was next to the entrance, and it was spotless. There wasn’t a crease or dust particle in sight. And he said it was messy?  
“It’s so cool to have you guys here! My name is Andrew by the way. Andrew Williams.” Andrew blushed, looking nervous. “Please, h-have a seat!” Andrew smiled and once again lead them to the destination. Then he mumbled something under his breath, that neither could hear. Once they were seated, Andrew nervously played with his hands, shifting back and forth. “So, uh, what can I do for you?”   
The pair looked at each other, before Jack began speaking. 

“Hey Andrew. We just have a couple questions. You know Mark, right?” Jack asked, trying too look friendly. Jack felt uneasy, but he tried to not let it show.   
“Yeah! I know Mark. He’s an old friend of mine.” Andrew said shyly. His smile seemed more forced now.   
“Right.” Jack said. He was aware he was making Andrew uncomfortable. He figured from his shy, strange, and innocent behavior that he probably had no idea what was going on, but he continued the interrogation.   
“Sorry about this, but we think he may have been… kidnapped. The guy on the phone said his name was Andy, and well…” Jack was interrupted.  
“You think… I, I, did…. it?” Andrew said, quietly. He looked hurt. Felix bumped Jack’s arm. This wasn’t doing them any good.   
“I guess it’s not you. Sorry for bothering you. I guess… we’ll just go then.” Jack said finally. He began to get up to leave, but he was stopped by Andrew.  
“Wait! Is… there anything I can do to help?” Andrew suggested. Jack was shocked, but Felix just smiled.  
“Well, uhh…” Jack started, unsure of what to say. Felix spoke up.  
“I think that’s a great idea!” Felix said enthusiastically. Now Jack was really shocked. Had flying out to L.A. really done that much to hurt his mental state? Jack felt guilty, so he agreed to allow Andrew to help in any way he could.   
“Awesome! I’ll see you guys soon… I’m sure I can collect some data about his phone’s last whereabouts.” Jack and Felix looked at him strangely, before he reassured them that he only uses his powers to do good. Still not entirely satisfied with the answer, Jack and Felix took their leave.

Back at their hotel, Jack sighed. Andrew might prove to be useful after all. He flopped backwards on the bed, closing his eyes. That’s when Felix hovered over him, and in one swift motion that Jack didn’t think was physically possible, Felix tied Jack’s hands together above his head. He thought it was a joke, so he didn’t resist at first. But then, Felix ripped Jack’s shirt off. Suddenly, he knew this wasn’t a game.   
“Hey Sean. I think that I’d had enough with this detective stuff for a while.” Felix climbed on top of Jack, putting unnecessarily uncomfortable pressure on his body. “You’ve been ignoring me all day. Have you forgot about me that quickly? The way you were so gentle and friendly with Andrew… it made me more excited for what I have planned for us tonight.”  
Jack’s eyes couldn’t be any wider if he tried. He struggled, but Felix could tie a good knot. He tried moving away, but he didn’t get very far before Felix violently shoved him back onto his back. Jack knew something was wrong. This wasn’t Felix. He was being irrational and borderline psychotic.   
It scared the shit out of him.

“Felix… tell me what’s wrong.” Jack tried to be as sincere as possible. “I’m sorry that I had to ignore you for most of the day, but Mark is a friend that I care a lot about. You understand, don’t you?” Jack finished. Felix smirked.   
“You care about MARK more than you care about me? Is that it? You selfish little bastard. I knew you were always just PRETENDING to like me. You don’t give a fuck about me, do you? The next guy who even shows the slightest amount of interest in you will have a free pass to Sean town. That’s just it, isn’t it? I’m just a one-time thing! I don’t mean anything to… to…” Felix’s voice cracked. Slow tears began running down his face.  
If there was one thing Jack knew for sure… it was that Felix was hurt before. Despite his situation, he was entirely sympathetic. He understood the kind of trust that can be lost from a bad relationship. He understood…  
“Felix… I love you.” Jack said sincerely, calmly, and quietly. The next thing that happened was the last thing he expected. Felix lifted his arm, and with all the strength in his frail little body, he punched Jack in the side of his face. Pain pounded through his jaw and his skull, and he shrieked at the sudden tearing of muscle in his neck. Then it all faded to black.


	7. And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope?

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Felix repeated the same mantra over and over again, full of grief and regret. He couldn’t think. As he watched Jack’s nose drip with blood and his eye socket turn black, all he could think to say was:

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” 

Felix watched Jack’s shallow breaths. Why did he do this? Was it just jealousy? He didn’t know. It’s like he was possessed. He had no idea why he had done this…  
With shaky breaths coming from out of his lips, he picked up the phone and dialed Andrew.   
If he called an ambulance, he would be arrested for sure. 

“H-Hello?” Andrew said through the phone. Felix stayed silent. He was in shock, but he knew he had to do something.   
“I need help… Jack hit his head and he won’t get up…” Felix tried not to sound too distraught, but it was obvious that he was feeling incredibly helpless.   
“Uh… alright. Stay calm. I’m on my way. Can you call 911?”   
“I-I can’t... It’s complicated…”   
“Okay… just make sure he keeps breathing. Don’t move him around too much. Try… uh… lifting his chin up and rolling him onto his side.”  
“Thank you.”

Felix hung up the phone and did what he was told.   
It wasn’t too long of a wait for Andrew to get there. Felix let him in quickly and he rushed to Jack.   
Felix observed Andrew touch Jack all over, pinch his earlobes and gently shake him.   
“What happened?” Asked Andrew, wiping up the blood from Jack’s nose.   
“I… punched him…?” Said Felix, ashamed and frightened. He muttered some Swedish words under his breath, praying to the gods of medicine for Jack’s wellbeing.   
“Well he probably has a concussion. He should wake up, but he needs medical attention.” Andrew stated. “I’ll call and tell them some druggie tried to mug him or something.”   
“Okay.”

While Jack was being hauled off to the hospital, Felix and Andrew were driving there to try and catch up. Felix bit into his fists, causing cuts to form in the skin and blood to trickle down his fist. Andrew looked at him sympathetically as the two parked the car.   
They waited in the waiting room for a while. They were still getting Jack admitted and checked up, and they didn’t want friends interfering. After a little while though, they were able to visit him. Jack still had a headache, but when he looked up into Felix’s eyes, he was happy.   
But Felix… Felix couldn’t hold himself together.   
He was a sobbing mess.

Jack didn’t know why Felix had done what he had done, but seeing him break down was all he needed. He knew it was unacceptable, that what he had done was a horrible thing. But at the same time, he understood. It’s not easy being the world’s most popular Youtuber. It’s not easy denying your true self for so long. Nothing’s easy. 

He wanted to believe that he forgave him because of this. Because he understood the stress he was going through. But even through all of that, Jack knew…

He did it out of love. 

Was it wrong? Probably. Did he care?  
Not a chance. He loved Felix more than anyone else. He FORGAVE him. Jack smiled at the Swede balling his eyes out above him. Jack reached out to him, and before long they held each other in a loving and passionate embrace.   
“It’s all going to be alright…” Jack whispered. Felix began quieting down, feeling serenity flood through him in Jack’s calm arms.

Andrew offered them a place to stay at his home, and the two accepted. It would probably be a more comfortable environment anyways.   
Once Jack was discharged from the hospital, Andrew began driving them home after picking up their stuff at the hotel. It was around midnight, and the rain was pouring heavily on the roof of his car. Felix and Jack were sitting in the back seat. Jack leaned his head on Felix’s shoulder, smiling the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter brought be back to the time I went to the hospital. I remember how horrible it was, and how glad I was to see someone there who believed in me.


	8. More pain, more progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A domestic day for the three.

The three boys arrived at Andrew’s home on that rainy night. Surprisingly, Andrew was able to guide them inside and keep them dry. He lead them to the guest room, which was a small room barely big enough to fit a double bed, but it wasn’t bad. It was clean, mostly, just like the rest of his house. Spotless. It was a calm, rainy night.

The next morning, Jack woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the savoury smell of fried eggs with toast. Wobbling through his grogginess, he finally made it to the kitchen. Andrew was there, and he turned his head to smile at Jack. 

“He’s at the table!” said Andrew happily. “Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes!” Jack smiled back politely, and went to join Felix who was sitting at the table.   
“Top o the morning to ya!” cried Felix jokingly. Jack chuckled and sat down. Felix looked Jack over. Half of his face was slightly swollen and red, but otherwise he looked… decent. “How’d you sleep?”   
“Not so well with ya stealin the covers ya big doof.” Jack replied. The two smiled and laugh at each other’s corniness. “I’m just glad you’re alright. And… I’m glad you could forgive me. I just feel like I’ve been going crazy recently, you know?” Felix said guiltily. Jack looked at his lap. “I-I don’t want to talk about that right now.” He announced quietly.   
“I love you, Sean.” Felix said. Jack blushed. “We will talk about this later, but just know for now that… I really do love you.” Felix closed his eyes. “It’s all going to be alright.”  
Andrew walked in a little while later bringing in plates of food and a variety of beverages on a large tray.  
“Good morning you two! Take whatever you want! I will be right back. Uh… do you mind if I make your bed for you?” Andrew asked.  
“It’s alright Andrew.” Pleaded Jack, amused with Andrew’s work ethic. “I’ll do it afterwards. Sit with us!”  
“Okay! I… hope you guys like it! It’s eggs on buttered toast with cheese sauce on top. I also included a side of tea or coffee of your choice! I have earl grey, green tea, chai… and coffee!” said 

Andrew, pleased with himself. Jack and Felix chuckled. What an interesting morning.   
After they had finished eating, Jack got a call from Ethan. 

“Nothing on this guy.” Ethan said. “You guys alright? You said you’d call.”  
“Yeah, we’re doing alright. This Andrew is helpin’ us. Can do some GPS hacking I guess.” Expressed Jack.  
“If you say so. Just be careful out there. Unfortunately, Tyler and I can’t continue helping you guys out. We have a bit of a predicament of our own. Keep in touch though, alright?”   
“Sure.”

That day, Jack uploaded a new video. It was a gameplay without a facecam, but It would do. Felix announced on twitter that he was sick, and so the day went on. Andrew sat at his computer all day, trying to locate Mark’s whereabouts. He ordered 9 pizzas for lunch, because apparently it was his lucky number. Surprisingly, the pizza lasted until dinnertime. Felix and Jack watched movies all day. The two youtubers were both cuddled up on Andrew’s pristine couch under a woven blanket, cuddling each other and finding comfort and peace in each other’s presence. By 10pm, Andrew collapsed and headed to bed. That just left Jack and Felix.   
They weren’t really paying attention to the movie. One thing led to another until Jack lay his head on Felix’s lap, the way Felix did on his own lap when he first visited him. Face down onto his crotch, which made Felix blush and giggle. He then sat up, and put his arms around the other. Jack’s plush lips pushed into Felix’s, and so a warm embrace began. Jack feeling his hands over Felix’s back, and Felix pushing the back of Jack’s head towards him. Passion ignited in the two men’s hearts and they began yearning for more of the other’s heated touch. Breaking away for but a moment, Jack asked:

“Wanna go to bed?” Jack’s eyes were half lidded, his hair messed up at the back. Felix stared at him in awe. He was beautiful. Felix nodded, and Jack lovingly guided him towards the guestroom. 

A fire burned in his eyes and his heart. Felix loved this green haired guy. 

The two of them lay lazily on the bed, making out and feeling each other’s body; just forgetting about the world. Eventually their clothes started coming off, and Jack paused.  
He looked Felix up and down. Faint scars covered his whole body, a remnant of pain. The word “Sean” glistened on his chest. His ribs and hip bones poked out, creating a skeleton-like feel to him, and Jack became somber.   
“I never want you to have to go through this alone ever again, alright? I will be here for you.” Jack whispered compassionately while tracing his fingers along Felix’s thin body. Felix nodded, 

“It’s all going to be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me suggestions and feedback! It keeps me motivated!   
> On a side note, personally having struggled with self-harm in the past (and present), I became pretty emotional near the end of this.  
> I also find that reading my writing has become short and choppy. Has it always been like that?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point. I will update this often :)


	9. Short Sadistic Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Mark okay?

The next morning, at 6:43 am, Andrew woke the two up. After all that searching and typing, he had just stumbled upon the location that Mark was at. Jack lazily waved him away, his groggy brain not being able to process anything. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his face. Felix on the other hand, got up immediately, and started pulling on his clothes that Andrew   
had washed.  
Wait, when had he come into their room? 

It didn’t matter. Felix just knew that they needed to find Mark, and fast. He shook Jack awake until he could comprehend what was going on, and once he had also put on his clothes, they all rushed into Andrew’s spotless car, Jack and Felix in the back seats, and on they went, Andrew driving with determination. 

“The locator says he’s stationed nearby Mount San Antonio. It shouldn’t take too long to get there.” Andrew concluded. He had dark bags under his eyes with his hair out of place. His gloved hands shook on the steering wheel as the car shook from the potholes though the city. He seemed distressed. Jack swore he saw him wipe away a tear.

“You think he’s okay?” Felix asked Andrew. He knew Andrew wouldn’t know, but he was only looking for reassurance.

“He’ll be okay if I have anything to do about it.” Responded Andrew angrily. This was a side of him neither man had seen before. They looked at each other in confusion. 

“Hey, are YOU okay? You don’t seem too good.” Jack suggested. Andrew sighed a long, quiet sigh. 

“I’m not doing too well Jackaboy. I’m more worried about Mark then you are if I’m being honest” He admitted.

“We didn’t know you knew him so well. I’m sorry… we didn’t even think about how this is effecting you.” Jack placed a hand on the driver’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

“We weren’t very close. Well I mean, we used to be. But not anymore. I scared him off.” Andrew shrugged. “I miss him. I want to apologize to him. I just want to see him one last time…” 

Jack smiled at his statement reassuringly. 

“It’s all going to be alright.” Jack stated. Felix smiled too. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mark opened his eyes to the rising sun through the slim window. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, yawning quietly. The deep lashes and cuts on his back stung like wasps. His whole body ached from tensing up so much, mostly out of fear but also out of pain. He was mentally preparing for the day to come when the familiar sound of footsteps made their way to his side. 

“Oh, it’s so nice to see my little Marki again! How are you doing darling? Does it still hurt from last night?” The voice asked, amused. Mark closed his eyes and turned his body away from the cruel man. He tried not to show weakness, but after what had been done to him, it was difficult to keep his emotions together.   
“You are so quiet this morning! You were really loud last night. What’s gotten into you?” The man asked again, his voice oozing. “Oh right… me.” The man laughed at Mark’s expense. 

“We are going to have a LOT more fun together today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to be short in order to prolong suspense, but this is getting very dark very fast, and will continue to do so. I suppose that's just where my mind goes.  
> I truely appreciate you guys coming back to read this dumb story. I'm trying to make my writing better, but it's obviously going to take a while to get back into the vein of it.   
> Thanks for the feedback from the last few chapters!   
> Also, what do you think about Andrew? Are there any theories about him so far? 
> 
> -oUiJaFlOoF


	10. Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action. And not the kind you were hoping for.

Jack and Felix were holding hands tightly in the back seat of Andrew’s car. Suddenly, the car turned sharply onto a dirt road surrounded by thick trees.   
“Are we there?” Felix asked. Andrew stayed suspiciously quiet. 

“Buddy, are we close or what?” Jack asked with a bit of panic creeping up in his voice. Andrew remained silent, boring his gaze ahead onto the shady pathway, the trees above creating a curved roof that was free from any sight of the sky. Perfect for a hideaway. The two realized this, and looked at each other, whispering softly.

“Jack… you think Marks…” Felix whispered. Jack interrupted.   
“No way. Nobody would just dump his body here… they’d at least look to get some money from it first…” Jack responded quietly. Their worried gazes looked on ahead   
through the middle of the two front seats, until they saw a clearing coming closer. Andrew slowed down.

Piles of garbage lined the muddy space. Behind a couple trees, an old white house peeked out. Parked in front were several cars, all with their windows smashed in. This is where Mark was?

Andrew parked a little ways away from the house and got out of the car. He put on a large black coat and leather boots along with a pair of sunglasses. He took out a badge, winking slightly as he flashed it towards the two boys. 

“Okay, you guys can get out now. I’ll go in the front, you guys sneak through the back. There are some guns in my bag. Grab em’ and don’t be afraid to use them.” Andrew told the two men. 

Jack and Felix were shocked, but followed the orders anyway. Jack lead, and Felix followed him as they snuck behind the old residence.   
Andrew didn’t hesitate in kicking the front door down. 

“Police. Show yourself with your hands behind your head.” Andrew called loudly to the echoing foyer, pointing his gun in all directions, suspiciously looking around. Whoever was keeping Mark would run out the back door for sure. 

“Hello? Show yourself! Es usted español? What’s the delay for? Come on!”

Andrew heaved his breaths. He must have been there for five minutes, just listening to the silence. All of his preparation had come down to this. Maybe the cop approach was too much. He was about to start searching the basement when he heard the sound of a piano. The notes were played one by one, very slowly. Andrew recognized the F, the F sharp, the G, then the sudden D, followed by an A. He followed the sound. It was coming from the second floor. The slow tune mocked him as it repeated over and over. He cringed at the creaking stairs as he made his way to the top. Behind a door that was slightly ajar came the haunting tune. He creeped around the walls until he arrived at the opening of the room, gradually working up the courage to peek inside. The tune was louder than ever, and even it couldn’t conceal Andrew’s loud heartbeats.

Finally, he snapped and tore the door open, revealing a man sitting by an old piano. Next to him sat a certain other man, tied up in a chair with a knife in his leg and lashes across his body, which was still and only kept up by the ropes around it. 

“Greetings Andrew! My, you’ve even dressed up for me! How sweet.” Declared the man. He spoke playfully and with considerable expression in his voice. He was well dressed despite the living arrangements. He wore a white dress shirt and fedora. Andrew stood aghast. 

“Who… are you? And is Mark...” 

“Dead? No… I was waiting for your little trio to arrive. I want to show him just how beautiful people are when they try to scream, or when they struggle or beg. It really is an art form.” Replied the man. “My identity isn’t important, but if you must call me something, call me Andy.”

Andrew paused for a moment, then sprinted away. He didn’t know what kind of tricks Andy had up his sleeve, and he didn’t mean to find out.   
“Jack! Felix! Get in the car!” called Andrew. He was in his car, turning his key, when he realized neither Felix nor Jack was there.   
“Fuck.”


	11. Too far gone

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.” Andrew muttered, running back towards the house. “This is all my fault.”

All his instincts told him to run away. To leave and never step foot near this sketchy place again. But what about Mark? He wasn’t dead… he could save him! He could save Mark! It’s going to be okay! Right? All he had to do is find Jack and Felix and they will help him take down this “Andy” guy, right? Right?  
“Right.” Andrew’s running slowed. He decided he would check around the back of the house first since that IS where he instructed them to go. Gun in hand ahead of him, looking both ways continuously, he cautiously made his way behind the house. Peeking carefully, he noticed that behind the house were a few piles of farm trash, a rusted bailer, and a couple old buckets. No Jack. No Felix. And especially no Mark. Worried drops of sweat painted his face. He would have to go back inside. 

It wasn’t fun. It wasn’t an “adrenaline rush” like they portray in the movies. It was frightening. Horrifying. Sadistic. Maybe it was that slightly crooked smile Andy held for him as he stared back. Maybe it was the sight of seeing Mark beaten half to death, void of spirit or will to live. Maybe it was the figure looming over him. Wait, why was he on the ground?

A dull pain shot through his head, blood oozing from a wound on his skull. His arms were violently being tugged above his head and tied with unrelentingly rough ropes against his soft skin. His vision was fading in and out of focus. A head appeared in his peripheral, and whispered into his ear. 

“Hello again hot stuff. It’s a shame you don’t remember me. Ready to meet with your buddies again?” Andy laughed. 

“Where are they?! You fucking bastard, I swear if you hurt them…” Andrew said in a rage as he struggled to get out of Andy’s grasp.

“Don’t worry dear, I didn’t hurt them. They seemed awfully worried about you though! Quite the little stunners they are. Aren’t you a lucky fella?” Andy smiled with that same crooked smile as before. 

And before he knew it, he was being dragged up the stairs of the house and into a different room from the room Mark was in. Andrew’s mouth was forced open, allowing for a cloth soaked in a questionable liquid to slip onto his tongue before his mouth was forced shut with excessive tape and bonds. Next his legs were tied together, then twine was weaved through the ropes to form an impossibly intricate seal. Andrew was shaking and beginning to question his own reality as Andy got up and revealed Jack and Felix, both in the same position under a blanket at the other side of the dimly lit room. Felix was crying, Jack humming a soothing melody to try and calm him down. When the blanket was lifted however, the both of them instinctively retracted and tensed up. And he laughed. Oh, Andy laughed like a maniac. It was not “ha-ha” laughter.   
His laughter was twisted, almost as if it were born of the lowest and most terrifying pits of hell. The three men were stuck here, in this lowly lit room surrounded by dust and creaking floorboards, all under the control and whims of a psychopath.


	12. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories have a happy ending. Sometimes your dad slaps you around, or your girlfriend attempts suicide. Sometimes you feel like cutting yourself open, and sometimes you do. In the real world, it's more cruel than you know.   
> But eventually, even if it's just once... maybe we will finally be at peace.   
> Maybe I'm naive, but I believe that if some people are truely like I am inside, human, that there is hope to he had.

It must have been hours. Them tied up, gagged in the dark room, yet somehow trying to communicate. Tears didn’t help, so it was no use crying. Nor did struggling help, so they focused on preserving energy for what was to possibly come. The dust and mold infected their lungs and made it hard to breathe. It wouldn’t be long before they were begging for the release of death. 

Nighttime came around, and judging from the movement in the sky, it was around midnight by the time anything happened. Mark’s body, despite being conscious, was dragged into the room. A lantern was lit on the wall near the door, allowing for some light to fall onto the floor and area around them. Suddenly, all three men shook with fear. Mark’s body was wrapped in blankets, hiding any scars or wounds that might be carved into his skin, but Andy’s sinister grin assured them that there was more than enough there. 

The room was a strange mélange of intensely hot and cool temperatures. The atmosphere was anything but relaxing, and Andy knew it. He knew how afraid they all were, and he loved seeing them shiver. Andy sat beside Mark’s enveloped body. Gracefully, he took the tips of his fingers and unraveled the swaddle of blankets, revealing his naked body with dried blood caking his limbs and torso. Scars and deep cuts littered his body in non-vital areas, and bruises painted his throat. He looked like some twisted work of art, a sculpture only someone sick in the head could make. Felix shook violently in his bonds while Jack became light-headed at the sight. Andrew closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. 

“And now, for the main performance!” Andy’s voice boomed, startling the trio into making audible whimpering sounds. “A stunt like no other! A show worthy of the holy trinity!” And with that Andy took a quick bow before leaving the room. When he came back in, he held a metal bowl in his hands, which had heat-proof mittens on them. The scent of copper filled the room. Was that…?

Andrew tried yelling and screaming, kicking until he had nothing left to give out. Andy smirked at Andrew, amused as he held the bowl above Mark’s stomach. Jack and Felix clued in as well, and began crying hysterically. And then Andy laughed. He laughed so hard and loudly he didn’t hear the person walking in behind him. 

The person grabbed his head, kicking the bowl away from his hands before pinning him to the floor. Molten copper melted through the weak floorboards, causing smoke and sizzling to break out around them. A gun was held to his head before the person dialed 911 on their cell phone. A feminine, Italian accent began speaking on the emergency line, telling them the address and nature of the situation.


	13. End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, huh?

My therapist said I should write out my thoughts, so here I am. It’s been 2 weeks since “the incident.” Jack and I are mentally scarred. Probably for life. And Mark? He’s in the hospital, recovering, but with permanent disfigurations. Marzia held and comforted Jack and I, while Jack’s ex was nowhere in sight. I don’t blame her though. We’re staying in Andrew’s house, where every surface is now seeing the soft, gray blanket of dust for the first time. He sure was a clean freak. I mean, IS. Probably. Anyway, Andy escaped the police, and there is a bounty on his head the size of Russia. As for Andrew, I feel bad for the guy. As soon as we were let out of the hospital, he disappeared. We hope he just went mad and walked off somewhere and got lost, not anything too serious. The police are still looking for him, but not too hard as they suspect suicide. But would it really matter? Was this all Andrew’s fault? Why did Andy suggest that they knew each other before? Where did Andrew fit into this puzzle? It just doesn’t make sense. And why did Andy pick Mark? Maybe because he was popular and in the area, but that doesn’t really make any sense either.   
Anyway, Jack and I are going back to the UK next week. We’re both giving up on videos for at least a few months. Maya and Edgar are being taken care of by Brad. I really owe that guy. Anyway, I just hope the bros understand. Ahh… this isn’t making sense. I think I’ll stay out of this writing thing.  
-F.K.


	14. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending (but the one I prefer)

My therapist said I should write out my thoughts, so here I am. It’s been 2 weeks since “the incident.” Mark is healing well, thankfully. He’s a strong guy. I often worry about him, but he says he’s okay. Andrew is spending all his time watching over him and making sure he doesn’t go psycho. We’re all staying in Andrew’s house for now. Mark’s house is a crime scene right now, so we can’t go back there. It’s spotless as always, and he always cooks the best food. Marzia is staying with us too, and she understands my situation. I don’t know how she found out about what we were doing, but I’m glad she did.   
Anyway, Jack and I are going back to the UK next week. Jack is intending on moving in with me in Brighton. On a side note, I’m giving Marzia the old house as an apology. I guess I should have talked to her in the first place.  
It’s nice getting this all out. I’m glad I decided to write this. Something tells me things are looking up from here.  
-F.M.


	15. Thank you!

Thank you for reading this! I haven't written fan works for a while. I hope this is okay!  
My next story, "Dreamer," Is coming out soon!  
I will also be publishing a couple one-shots, so stay tuned for that!  
Again, thank you so much for reading this garbage! The response is beyond my wildest dreams.   
This story took a dark turn, but I like the way it turned out. I don't think I would change anything.  
If you have any suggestions for future stories, or just want to chat, hit me up ;)  
-oUIjAfLoOf


End file.
